Alex's Need For Speed: Most Wanted
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: Want to know what happened to Alex before her Carbon adventure? Want to know how Bayview lost their most faithful companion? Want to know how cousin met cousin? Prequel to the Alex's Need For Speed: Carbon story. Contains swearing and sexual references.


**Alex's Need For Speed: Most Wanted Edition**

**Chapter 1: Something Better than Bayview**

_Alex could feel the sweat dripping down from her forehead. It was either the pressure from the car or her just being nervous as usual._

"What does ya car run?" One of the crew members asked her. Alex decided to not answer for him.

"Pink slip." Mia told Razor as Razor gave over the pink slip. "I need your pink slip." Mia said the same to Alex. Razor revved up his car, he was battle ready. Never gonna lose a fight. "He's dangerous, be careful."

"First I'm gonna take your ride, then I'm gonna take your girl. Get ready for that!" Razor ordered.

"From my dead cold hands, you will but not without a fight. I'm ready." Alex replied.

_Razor let go of his continuous revving and started the race with Alex going behind._

"Here I come you bastard." Alex told herself.

_Midway through the race, the cops started to advance._

"Oh, that's what I need now. Bloody cops between my chances. But I know what to do." Alex complimented herself.

_She turned the wheel around recklessly as she turned around the corners while still in the first place ranking, eventually the cops were defeated after a little mishap with some traffic. 70% done, almost there. Nothing could stop her tracks. Until then, her phone started ringing. It was Mia, but why the hell would she be calling now? Alex picked up the phone and started to answer the call._

"Hey Alex, there something wrong with your ride! You left a huge oil leak at the start line. You have to end the race fast!" Mia told Alex.

"This could only be the work of Razor." Alex answered, before her mind went blank.

_6 days ago, she entered Rockport City. The view from the motorway was spectacular, after ditching Rachel in Bayview for new miles. This was what she was looking for, gone was those endless nights after Caleb and in was new morning sun beaming down. She revved up the car after she left the motorway, from 10 miles to 40. It was a paradise._

"Now this is what I meant when I said it to Rachel!" Alex said.

_The night before, in Bayview. Alex is walking to her garage with Rachel._

"I like this city, Rachel. But I need something more. Something more glistening than Bayview, I'm leaving." Alex told Rachel.

"We cleared up the place. How can you leave now?" Rachel asked her.

"Something's you can stay for and other's you have to leave. This is one I have to leave for." Alex explained to Rachel, Alex gets in her BMW M3 GTR and drives off.

_Meanwhile, back in the present day. A red Mazda RX-8 drives past with a woman smiling at Alex inside it._

"You want to have fun?" Alex asks this mysterious woman as she drives off into Central Rockport as she stops with Alex before driving off as Alex meets a new opponent with a police car, the new opponent is Sergeant Cross, who works in the Police Department of Rockport. He walks up with his unknown assistant and whistles as he shows Alex his police badge.

"Oh man, did you pick the wrong street to run on!" He says, proudly.

"Come on man, I just came from Bayview!" Alex shouts at him as he looks at her car.

"Bayview? That dump? So that's where you got this nice car. But is this all for show or is there something I should know about it?" Cross requests.

"I would like to take a peek at it." Cross's assistant asks.

"Good idea! Let me tell you what's about to happen. We're gonna take your car; tear it apart and see it for street league. You know, I think our odds, do you have a record on him?" Cross explains and asks his assistant.

"Looks like your racing days are over." His assistant responds.

"I just let you on a little secret, street racing in Rockport is finished. I have got little surprises that will tear you guys apart from the inside and out." He warns Alex before opening the door. "Now get out of the car."

"Attention patrol division, units are in a high speed division pursuit of multiple vehicles aggressively evading custody." The police radio begins its transmission, Cross's assistant leaves into her car as Cross shuts the door of the BMW Alex owns.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." Cross warns Alex before getting out his keys and scraping them across the car. He then leaves the scene. "Nice pinstripes!"

Alex was really pissed off now. Not only was the cops on her tail but her car was scraped. Now, where the hell is a place to fix up your car around Rockport?

_2 days later, looking for a race while cruising the place. Alex drove off, 2 days and nothing… A yellow car belonging to Ronnie Mccrea drove near her. _

"Finally, something to bloody do!" Alex congratulated.

_After the race, Ronnie drove to a shipyard where he parked next to other cars and their owners. One of the gang went to Ronnie._

"What did I tell you?" the leader of the gang told Ronnie.

"Razor, he shadowed me!" Ronnie complained before being interrupted by Razor.

"Another bulldog wonderboy lookin' to get smoked." Razor said getting Alex's attention. "Why don't we save you the grace and peel those parts right now."

"Bulldog or not, that ride is hot." A woman shouted at him, it was the woman before that got Cross's attention. Her name was Mia Townsend. "She's faster than anything here."

"'Cause I bloody am." Alex commented.

"Who told you to talk? I'm puttin' on 5 grand to make sure that this chick get's smoked. But I ain't takin' orders from some other chick who just pulled onto the scene. (pointing at Mia)" Razor explained.

"This guy is the number fifteen on the blacklist, you gotta lotta of rep to earn before you run with him (pointing to Razor)." Ronnie explained everything to Alex.

Razor got out his phone, "Hey I got a couple of street racers at the shipyard, so send the cops right away!" Everyone except Mia and Razor left the shipyards. "I never wanna see your face EVER AGAIN!" Razor ordered.

_Another 2 days later, Alex is building reputation. Then her phone turned on._

"Well, look what the Underground gave us, let's see how you are in the daylight." Rog warned Alex.

After that race, he replied on his phone. "Good run, I like ya style. Jus make sure that you watch ya back with these guys."

Razor also appeared, talking to Alex. "What's up poser. I'm glad your putting it down out there, I really am 'cause I can't wait to get a crack at that ride. What? Did anybody tell ya? You got to put ya ride on the line to run against the blacklist racer and that is why people aren't stupid enough to do it. I'll be waiting."

"What a douche." Alex said to herself.

_Back to the present day, challenging Blacklist rival #15. Alex could feel the sweat dripping down from her forehead. It was either the pressure from the car or her just being nervous as usual._

"Pink slip." Mia told Razor as Razor gave over the pink slip. "I need your pink slip." Mia said the same to Alex. Razor revved up his car, he was battle ready. Never gonna lose a fight. "He's dangerous, be careful."

"First I'm gonna take your ride, then I'm gonna take your girl. Get ready for that!" Razor ordered.

"From my dead cold hands, you will but not without a fight. I'm ready." Alex replied.

Razor let go of his continuous revving and started the race with Alex going behind.

"Here I come you bastard." Alex told herself.

_70% done, almost there. Nothing could stop her tracks. Until then, her phone started ringing. It was Mia, but why the hell would she be calling now? Alex picked up the phone and started to answer the call._

"Hey Alex, there something wrong with your ride! You left a huge oil leak at the start line. You have to end the race fast!" Mia told Alex.

"This could only be the work of Razor." Alex answered, but she was almost there. Then at 81% of the race, the car broke down.

"No, what the hell!" She roared, pounding the car as she got out. This is bullcrap. The car got towed away, all for Razor.

"What happened?" Mia asked Alex.

"Car. Went down and out." Alex explained in five words before a cry of someone saying there was cops going ahead, everyone except Alex ran. She was left there as the cops got to her.

"Hey, where's ya fancy ride?" Cross's assistant sarcastically asked.

"Who cares? She's not gonna need it where she's going and they're going to love you in the big house." Cross told Alex as she was arrested that day. Racing was officially over for her.

Some Time later…

Alex was released due to no evidence, Mia's Mazda RX-8 pulled up outside the prison. "Get in." She told Alex as she got in. It's time for Alex to return number 1 on the blacklist.


End file.
